The New Beginning
by CasuallyPsychoFan
Summary: Everything they knew will change as their worlds collide. Memories of killing innocent people and losing loved ones, embark on a journey where everything is far from normal. Set after Mocking-jay, before the Epilogue of the Hunger Games and after Last Sacrifice, before Bloodlines of Vampire Academy.
1. Chapter 1 - It's finally over

**Hey there,**

 **thanks for clicking onto my story,**

 **this is my first time writing a fanfic, and actually having the guts to post it!**

 **Hope you enjoy! :D**

 **Chapter One: It's finally over… - Katniss P.O.V**

All the pain and suffering… it's all over…

I never thought I would live to see the day without the Capitol in Charge, a day when the world and everyone in Panem could have another shot at life, Happiness and overall… freedom.

Emotions swirled within me; I was at a loss of words. I could feel victory, sadness, regret and, overall confusion, what now? Where do I belong now? My life was meant to be simple, to live my life in the calm sector of District 12, with my loving mother and little Prim. Prim. Just her name brings me on the verge of tears.

Why her? Why not me? _I_ volunteered myself for the games, to save Prim in the first place. But, I guess the saying is true, 'where death is written, death shall happen.' But why not mine? _I_ had entered the Games, into the Arena, where the tributes were practically trained killers.

 _I_ am a monster, the reason why so many people are dead. I am here, still alive. Yet, my sweet, innocent sister is gone, never coming back, dead.

And what about Gale? The boy who taught me everything I know about my bow and arrow, the reason I now know how to survive, and I shut him out. He said he loved me, and I told him that I didn't feel the same. After all of this, he still helped us in the war and accepted that I didn't love him. I broke his heart, yet he chose to fight for me. I don't deserve his friendship. I hope he finds someone that will heal what I broke, even if I'm forgotten in the process. It's probably for the best...

Not to mention, my dear mother. The woman that my father loved, even though didn't have as big as an impact on my life as I wished she would be...

But I suppose I deserve it. All I've done for her is make her worry and suffer more, almost throwing her further into an oblivious state. First, the love of her life is blown to pieces with nothing left to bury. Her reckless older teenage daughter volunteers for the deaths games, to somehow protect her younger daughter, to keep her alive. Then, making their poor mother cut off the connections of the last strands of her sanity left, thinking that she'd lose the love of her life's daughters, the final connection to a dead man.

It's my passion help the less fortunate and those in need of medicine, re-opening those same scars my father had left on her.

She never deserved it. She deserved to live a life with her daughter's hideous cat, 'Buttercup', and passion, healing the innocent, just like Prim. I'm happy she found a job in another district. She deserves it…

I know why they left; District 12 holds too many memories of them, our families.

And last, but certainly not the least, Peeta Mellark. My Peeta. The boy with the bread. The boy I went to the games with. My last hope in a field surrounded with bleakness. Who knows where I would be without him… who knows.

I remember the first time I met him. When we were younger and so naive to the true horrors of the games. When we simply put them of to things no one would want to be. And to those who were forced; all you could do for them was give their family your sympathy and hope with all your might you are never in their place.

I never thought Peeta and I would get this close. I mean, when I met him, it was pouring rain outside. I remember the feeling of the insatiable hunger. He was baking bread, like his mother had told him to do, and all I could hear was the emptiness of my stomach.

Then, when he finally came out of the bakery, I saw him for the first time. His sandy-blond hair and twinkling blue eyes, burned bread in his hand. I could hear the yells of his mother. While feeding the pigs bread, he chose to give some to me, a girl he didn't know.

Even since then, I knew I could trust him… with my heart.

After everything that has happened, I now know, I need a fresh start.

I want to make a new life for myself, I need to move on. If Gale and Mom can do it, then so can I.

I'm going to leave Panem. There are just too many memories...

I've talked to Peeta about it, he agrees. But, I think he's only coming to be with me.

But I'm grateful for his support, whatever the motive is...

When we talked, we both decided it would be best to go somewhere where the name Panem will never be heard by us ever again.

So, we decided, we're going somewhere where the past can't came back to haunt us, we're going to St. Vladimir's Academy, Montana.

 **I hope that wasn't too bad** **:/**

 _ **See you next time, vamps ;[**_


	2. Chapter 2 - Mission from the New Queen

**Hey Again**

 **Wow, your actually still reading, i am very grateful that you bothered *bows***

 **Here's the next chapter, from Rose's point of view.**

 **Enjoy :D**

 **Chapter 2:Mission from the New Queen- Rose P.O.V**

Everything has been so hectic lately, I don't know if I'll ever be able to live a normal life. Ha, normal. I've forgotten what the word meant. It doesn't matter, it's not a word that will ever be associated with Rosemarie Hathaway.

I wonder how Lissa is doing. Things must be difficult for her to adjust to, being Queen and all. I bet Pyro is frustrated with the lack of time they spend together, I know how he feels. I haven't seen her since the coronation. I miss her. I wish we still had the bond. I feel like I lost a limb. Well, I guess that's what happens when you die again, but end up fixing yourself.

I also had to 'upgrade' my Guardian abilities. Oh well, I guess my 'ninja skills' won't be enough. Don't tell Comrade I said that, he'll give me one of his annoying 'Zen Lessons', like when we were in the Academy.

Ah, St. Vladimir's Academy, my home and personal Hell for the last thirteen years, given that I arrived here when I was 3 and the 2 years Lissa and I were 'on the run'. But, I will admit, I had some good times there. I mean, I met Lissa, Dimitri, Christian, Mia, Eddie and Mason.

Mason, The boy who was head over heels for me. The boy who gave his life for mine.I can't forget the way his eyes glazed over, like they were slowly being drained of their life. I still have nightmares about Spokane. I should have done something. I should have protected. But, I can't not blame myself. But I can push the pain down, for now at least.

Well, on a happier note things with everyone are going well. My relationship with my parents are getting better day by day. I can now actually stand in the same room as my mother, without wanting to hurt her. That's something, especially for me!

Also, me and Abe are really hitting it off. I practically see myself in him, except that he's tall and Moroi. But hey, I always knew he had great hair! I love teasing him with my nickname for him, 'Old Man', I bet Comrade can sympathize for him. I guess it's nice to finally have my dad in my life, after 18 years of waiting.

Oh Damn, I was meant to text Adrian about coffee plans today.

Oh Adrian. Poor Adrian. I constantly feel so guilty about cheating on him, even though it was with Dimitri. He deserves so much better than me.

After he found out, he was mad, but he knew it was bound to happen. I think somewhere in his heart, he was hoping that I would leave Dimitri for him. No one knows how much I wish that were true sometimes, but I guess not even Strigoi can keep him away from me.

But now, Adrian and I were able to salvage our friendship. I'm so glad because he is someone I need in my life; Someone I can't live without.

Right now, though, me and Comrade are in the Court Gym. It's fantastic, bigger than the one in the Academy. Well, guess we get special treatment, with us being the Royal Guardians of the Queen and her Fiancee.

That's right , Fiancee. Pyro finally 'manned' up and put a big rock on it. Seriously, I wonder how thin and fragile Lissa can cope with such a big thing on her finger. Not to mention that, with her screaming her reply, the whole of court probably knew by then.I, on the other hand, went practically deaf!

Anyway, back to the present. We've moved on from our warm-up, and I'm gonna practice my moves. Comrade's holding the punching bag, while I practice, to keep it from breaking, again.

Jab, Upper Cut, Hook, Round-House kick, Instep kick, Hook, Round-House, Jab where here the crotch would be.

I mercilessly pounded the punching bag, trying to released all of my pent-up anger that would bother me, if not diffused soon.

Lately, the Royals are really testing my last nerve. Especially those like Nathan Ivashkov, Adrian's father. People like him are just plain foul. But what's worse, is that he is pressing for the Dhampir's early graduation decree to be signed. The man is trying to sign a death warrant.

I mean, come on, sending 16 years old to battle is like committing murder! Even though, yes, I did miss that year and still (somehow?!) managed to catch up. That doesn't mean that everyone is like me. Not only are they trying to cram in 2 years worth of studies and training, but they're taking away precious time from Dhampirs to become emotionally prepared to kill someone, evil or not. Not to mention, taking another portion of their 'teen-fun lives' away from them.

About now, Dimitri was starting to look slightly worried. From all the pounding attacks, the bag was beginning to rip. You could hear the sound of leather stretching.

Just as I was about to completely break the bag, a guardian walked in. I recognized him as one of the guys from the control room. He came up to us and said.

"Guardian Belikov, Guarding Hathaway, the Queen has requested you to complete a mission. Two exceptional students are to join St. Vladimir's Academy, and her Majesty would like for you to go and help them in a specialized teaching program. The student are a male Moroi and a Female Dhampir. You will be thoroughly briefed at arrival. Do not worry about your Charges, Her Majesty and Lord Ozera will be following suit in a weeks' has asked you leave as soon as possible." then turned around and left.

Great, back to Vampire Academy.

 **So, there you go. :D**

 **I hope you liked it!**

 **Don't forget to review, tell me everything! :P**

 _ **See you next time, Vamps, Hunters and Huntresses ;[**_


End file.
